


Double Date

by Prinxietys



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, all aboard the fluff train!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinxietys/pseuds/Prinxietys
Summary: Prinxiety goes on a double date with Logicality





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I was given on my Tumblr "Double date with Prinxiety/Logicality"

A double… date. Anxiety already wanted to skip it and go to bed.

At least in bed it was just him… and Prince, on occasion.

He sighed as he applied a layer of concealer under his eyes. He had gotten no sleep last night and the bags under his eyes showed it. He wanted to just curl up and never move, he was so exhausted.

When he was finished, he walked next door to Prince’s door and knocked.

“One moment!”

Said single moment later, the door opened and Prince smiled at Anxiety.

“You know you don’t have to say ‘one moment’ if you’re going to instantly answer the door, right?” Anxiety was grumbling as he pushed past the other and collapsed on Prince’s bed.

“Don’t go to sleep now, we still have the date tonight.”

Anxiety sighed.

“Why do they have to come anyway?”

“Dad said that he wanted a night out, and Logic decided that a double date would be a good idea.”

“Great, Logic decided,” Anxiety rolled his eyes.

“Hey, now,” Prince came over and sat next to his head on the bed and brushed his hair back from his face, “Do you not want to go tonight? You didn’t say anything earlier.”

Of course he didn’t want to go tonight! What could possibly make Prince think that he, socially awkward Anxiety, would want to go on a double date? When he looked up at the other though, he knew he wouldn’t say anything. Prince had been looking forward to this all day, Anxiety wasn’t going to make him back out now.

“It’s fine,” Anxiety turned his head into the mattress, “You have to make hot chocolate for me when we get back, though.”

“Deal,” Prince leaned down and kissed the top of Anxiety’s head.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

~

“Tell me again, why are we going on a double date with those two?” Dad questioned Logic, who was tying his bow tie in the mirror. He was wearing the pastel blue one per Dad’s request.

“Oh, come on. You’re worried about those two just as much as I am,” Logic accused.

“Of course I am! I just don’t understand how two people so opposite could possibly in a relationship.” Dad pinched the bridge of his nose, “I just want to make sure this isn’t something that isn’t going to backfire majorly in the end.”

“Hey,” Logic came over and grabbed his waist, “it’ll be fine. I think those two get along better than you think.”

“I thought you were worried, too.” Dad pointed out, placing his hands on Logics shoulders.

“I am, but only because they’re so reckless,” He sighed, “They’re bound to get into trouble if left to their own devices.”

Dad nodded, “But, you can’t watch them all the time, you know that?”

Logic rolled his eyes, “Whose side are you on here?”

Dad grinned, “The logical side.”

“Glad to hear it. Now come on, we have to get going soon.”

~

For the date, they stayed simple and went to the movies. They had pre-bought tickets for Star Wars Rogue One.

“Want anything?” Prince asked Anxiety, but sighed when he realized he had already bought himself food. He wrapped his arms around the other from behind and rested his head on Anxiety’s shoulder,“Come on, you make it impossible to be a gentleman,” He pouted.

Anxiety shrugged him off, “Whatever. If you were a gentlemen you’d be quicker.”

Morality stepped forward, “Wait-”

“I guess I’ll just have to be faster,” Prince snuck a kiss from the others cheek before running to the concessions.

Looks like Dad hadn’t needed to interfere after all.

“What would you like?” Logic stepped up to the counter and looked back at Dad expectantly. He only asked, because he had learned it to be the more polite thing to do, but he already knew what dad would say. A medium popcorn with extra butter and a medium soda, and when Logics back was turned Dad would buy himself two large candy bars.

“Just a medium popcorn with extra butter and a medium soda,” Dad said cooly. Logic smirked, ordered his own snacks along with Dads and sure enough, when he went to go get his soda, Dad ordered a large kitkat and a large chocolate bar.

“I, uh, thought maybe you’d like a candy bar as well,” Dad said as he handed Logic the chocolate bar, “You mentioned you just like plain dark chocolate, right?”

Logic blinked, but took the bar. One thing he could always expect from Morality was the unexpected.

“Come on you two, at this rate you’ll miss the movie!” Prince suddenly appeared at their side, hands on his hips in a scolding manner. Imagine, Prince scolding Dad!

“Wha-”

“Come on!” Prince speed walked, practically ran, back to the theatre.

“Lead the way,” Logic motioned for Dad to walk in front of him.

Dad lead the way and Logic admired him. The one thing about Dad that had originally caught his interest- his inexplicable ability to render logic pointless. It was… thrilling.

“Eyes forward, darling,” Dad scolded without looking back.

Logic shook his head and walked forward to mumble to Dad, “Now, how could I not admire you? How illogical is that?”

~

  
The movie theatre had upgraded a few months earlier so it now featured Dream Loungers. The seats now reclined and had foot rests, and every two seats had an armrest that raised so two people may lay together. Of course, both couples were pleased with this (on various levels).

Prince and Dad had come prepared and pulled out blankets, (except even Logic couldn’t figure out where they had kept them. They weren’t in Thomas’ mind after all).

Prince sat down first, and Anxiety positioned himself a safe distance away, but was pulled hip to hip in less than five seconds. Logic noted how Anxiety gave the Royal boy an annoyed look, but laid his head on the others shoulder anyways.

Logic and Dad sat down and positioned themselves so Dads footrest was up, but Logic’s wasn’t, and Dad leaned his head against Logics own.

“Ulterior motives aside, “Dad whispered, “I’m glad we were able to come out tonight.”

Logic took Dad’s hand, “Me to-”

“Prince!” They both looked up and over as Anxiety knocked Prince up the back of his head.

“Uh oh,” Dad had a bad feeling about this. Both he and Logic prepared to go and break them up, when Prince laughed and grabbed the other, pulling him into a kiss before they both settled down and got ready to watch the movie.

“I’ll never understand those two.”

~

Anxiety cast an annoyed look over at Dad and Logic, who were staring at him and Prince.

“What?” He bit back, sharper than intended. He thought that single word always came out harsher than anyone intended.

They both turned their attention away simultaneously.

“Calm down,” Prince murmured.

“Hmph,” Anxiety pouted and looked at the dark movie screen, A.K.A not at Prince.

“Come on,” Prince nudged him. He was glad not even the movie previews were playing yet, otherwise they would be really annoying. “You know you can’t stay mad at me,” He put his face in the crook of Anxiety’s neck and smiled.

“Prince, I am two seconds from pushing you out of your seat,” Anxiety warned.

Prince smiled and kissed his shoulder.

“Prince!” He snapped his hand lightly up the back of the others head, barely ruffling the hair there, and Prince laughed quietly against his shoulder.

Prince looked up at him with a twinkle in his eye and kissed him quickly, enough of a distraction to pull Anxiety back down to sit properly in their seat.

“I thought you said you’d push me out of my seat?” Prince murmured.

Anxiety smirked to himself. “How is it people think think you’re so… Charming?”

“Come on, you think I’m charming, too~” Prince sang in a whisper.

“Oh, go save a Princess,” Anxiety flicked his hand at him.

Prince ignored it and leaned in to kiss his cheek, “But, why would I do that when I have a Prince right here?”

“A little narcissistic, aren’t we Prince?” Anxiety teased.

“I was talking about you,” Prince pouted.

Anxiety bit back a giggle (not well, because Prince definitely heard it) and leaned back as the lights dimmed.

~

When the movie was over and they were all back home, Dad and Logic bid the others goodnight before retiring to their room.

“I think that went relatively well,” Logic mused as they got ready for the night.

“I’m… surprised,” Morality admitted.

“With?” Though Logic could guess, it always helped Dad to say his thoughts out loud.

“They are… they get along well. A lot better than I would have ever guessed.”

“I told you, they are more compatible than you may think.”

“I still don’t understand how it works.”

“I know,” Logic walked over to Dad and grabbed his hand leading him towards the bed, “But you don’t need to think. Leave that to me.” He realized how rude that sounded after he said it and his cheeks flushed as he grasped the others hand.

“No, I meant- I didn’t mean you weren’t smart! I, uh-”

Dad laughed,”It’s fine, I know what you meant. Come on, it’s been a long night and I’m exhausted.”

“You’re really going to sleep?”

“Haha, no. I’m going to finish binge watching Voltron while you go to sleep.”

Logic shook his head with a sigh.

He could always count on Dad to bring out the illogical side of a situation.

~

“Anxiety, Love, sit up.”

“Noooo,” Anxiety whined.

“If you want hot chocolate you have to sit up.”

Anxiety sat up faster than Prince thought possible (for such a normally slow boy) and took a long drink of the hot beverage.

“You know what, Pretty boy? If you cuddle as well as you make hot chocolate, than tonight will be perfect.”

Prince’s face flushed a bright red at the nickname and it took him a minute to respond.

“A-Anxiety, you were just cuddling me an hour ago.”

Anxiety smirked, at both Prince’s flushed state and his answer.

“Then I guess tonight will be perfect.”


End file.
